


Кумкват

by Riakon



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В маленькой комнате, которую Адель зовёт не иначе чем «лачугой», есть много всего.





	Кумкват

В маленькой комнате, которую Адель зовёт не иначе, чем «лачугой», есть много всего. Да, конечно, по сути там только голые стены, кровать, несколько смен одежды и сумка с оружием, плюс непомерно большая кровать, занимающая около 80% от всего свободного пространства, и, конечно, сама Адель, но на самом деле там и правда много всего. 

Например сейчас, там есть умопомрачительно страстные стоны, отражающиеся от стен так, словно они раздаются в оперном театре. 

Разметавшиеся по подушке тёмные волосы, что прежде составляли стрижку каре и тёпло-карие глаза тоже в наличии.

Там есть две потрясающе изящные ножки, расставленные так, что у мисс Вульф в голове, потеснив подозрения о том, что кое-кто занимался гимнастикой, проносятся разнообразные позы из Камасутры, которые она желает опробовать несколько позже. 

А ещё есть нежные пальчики, и их тоже не мало. Один десяток, привычный управляться с самыми мелкими деталями, и особенно проворный над клавиатурой, крепко держится за изголовье кровати, сжимая костяшки на деревянной облицовке добела. Другой десяток крохотных пальчиков поджимаются на ногах, выдавая свою хозяйку Адель с головой. Даже не будь она от природы внимательна, ей было бы достаточно ориентироваться только на них, чтобы точно знать, какое из движений ей стоит повторить. 

Есть даже верёвка, которая не позволяет пальцам зарываться в короткие зелёные волосы снайпера, чтобы заставить её пошевеливаться, или напротив — остановиться.

Здесь можно найти и красивую талию с чувствительной коже на животе, усеянную собственническими отметинами и содрогающуюся при каждом стоне, а значит просто невероятно часто, словно девушка под ней находится под ударами разрядов электричества.

Ещё в «лачуге» есть губы, приоткрывшиеся в страстных стонах, и горячий язычок, который пробегается по ним, и две трепыхающиеся от каждого стона аккуратные груди, снабженные острыми от напряжения бусинами сосков.

Сейчас же Адель больше всего сосредоточена на другом сокровище, обычно припрятанном кружевной тканью белья. Её язык умело скользит вверх-вниз, но сладковатой от сока возбуждения чувствительной коже, она беззастенчиво вылизывает его источник, и дразнит кончиком языка клитор, прежде чем накрыть его губами, и, помогая себе рукой, заставить бёдра под её ртом содрогнуться несколько раз в долгом оргазме.

Адель накрывает следом, и, пару минут спустя, она подтягивается на руках и освобождает руки, мгновенно притянувшие её в чувственные объятия.

— Так, как ты там говорила? — спрашивает она, лениво поглаживая главную ценность своей маленькой квартирки.

— Кумкват, — отвечает ей с довольной улыбкой Бекки. — Это слово — кумкват.


End file.
